Why Dosen't He Notice Me?
by Blue Rose032
Summary: Alice always had the perfect life, she was cute, she was popular, she was BFF's with the other popular girls, she was a cheerleader, she was athletic, and she had the perfect life. But what happens when Country boy Jasper transfers to Forks High, but doesn't even notice her? She, being Alice, has a plan.


**Summary: Alice always had the perfect life, she was cute, she was popular, she was BFF's with the other popular girls, she was a cheerleader, she was athletic, and she had **_**the **_**perfect life. But what happens when Country boy Jasper transfers to Forks High, but doesn't even notice her? She, being Alice, has a plan.**

**A/N: I've been working on this a long time, and if the plot was already taken, I'm so sorry.**

Alice POV: I puckered my lips as I applied my coconut lip gloss on top of my pale pink lipstick in my locker mirror. I smiled as I tested it out if it was enough. My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, although I wanted to remove the Brandon part, it always gives me nightmares, since_ that __night__._

"Hey girl, can I borrow your raspberry lip gloss?" Rosalie, one of my BFF's asked me, from her locker on my left was admiring herself, don't think she was vain; she only does this on Tuesdays, and Thursdays, since they were her bad hair days.

Oooops forgot to describe her, Rosalie was simply the Aphrodite of earth, she had long golden curls, with violet-blue eyes, and double ds.

"Sure!" I said happily, as I handed it to her. She froze immediately, and she slowly turned towards me.

"Um… why are you so happy today? I know you're already a happy pixie and all, but letting me borrow your lip gloss instantly? That's just crazy." She said, I scoffed. What? I am not hyper! Or a crazy pixie!

"Nothing… Okay! The new boy is rumored to be hot! And a southern gentlemen too!" I squealed. I even got to sneak a peek at him from the school files when Ms. Bird, one of the secretary's was filling in his profile on the school files.

He had golden hair, like Rosalie, with beautiful blue-gray eyes!

"Really? What does he look like Ali?" She asked.

"Well he has golden blonde hair and blue-gray eyes!" I said.

She frowned. "Seems like he looks too much like me to date."

_Ring Ring! _ Aw… the bell rang. We said our goodbyes, and I skipped off to class.

My next class is Science, today; we had to pick apart owl pellets, in other words, owl puke! Eww! We found so many rat bones, I think I'm going to hurl.

Luckily, we had a sub, she only made us use toothpicks, our normal teacher would have us wear gloves and pick them apart with our hands.

After school, we were going to the mall with Bella, our other best friend. She had mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Here's a sum up of what we look like:

Me: 4'9, with spikey black hair and big emerald green eyes, which I use to my advantage,

Bella: 5'2, with mahogany hair and doe-like chocolate brown eyes

Rosalie: 5'7 with golden blonde hair and violet-blue eyes.

We were arguing about which shop we wanted to go to.

"Alice! We neeeeeed to go to Hot Topic!" Bella whined.

"Bella! We need to go to Forever 21!" I complained. Why could she not see that we already went there last week?

Rosalie looked like she was about to murder us.

"Okay girls, what about Victoria's Secret?" Rosalie suggested.

We both agreed. We loved shopping there.

We had picked out a few sweaters and shoes, but we were out of money after we bought them.

"Well, let's call it a night." Bella said and hopped into my Porsche. She was dating my brother Edward, at first it was awkward, but gradually I got used to it. I drove her to her house and I said good bye.

When I got home, I got a clementine and started to peel it while shopping for a new, cute outfit to wear tomorrow for the cute new boy.

I finally found the perfect outfit; the dress was called the Mac+Jac Lace Dress, and it looked like it was perfect! I also found an outfit for Bella and Rosalie too; Bella's was a Grace Element Shirred Top, with Vigoss Double Button Double V skinny jeans with Sam and Libby Woman's 'Goal' flats, since that girl will kill herself wearing pumps and heels, Rosalie was more stable so she will wear a Kische Women's Embellished Neck Tank Top, with an American Apparel Women's Thick Knit Jersey Skirt and Jessica Simpson Women's 'Calie' Pumps.

I was the one who chose the clothes, Rosalie the make-up, and Bella the accessories.

They called me and told me what were the make-up and accessories. Unsurprisingly we made them match without even telling each other.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

Jasper POV: I groaned as I got out of my bed. I walked into the new bathroom and looked around trying to find my toothbrush and toothpaste.

When I finally found them, it was already 7:45. I quickly brushed my teeth and packed my school supplies, I did not want to forget any of my school supplies.

I ate my apple on my way to school.

Let's just say, I was bombarded by cougars and kittens back home, so hopefully that wasn't the case here.

As I entered the parking lot, my eyes drifted to the crowd near the doors.

I didn't pay attention to them, but I felt someone's eyes on my back.

I turned around and a little pixie skipped in front of me. "Hi my name is Alice!" She chirped. She was like a little pixie, with her short spikey hair and small, petite figure, and with big jade green eyes. But she reminded me of her. Too much like her.

Well might as well say hi.

"Hey darlin," I said. She looked like she was about to faint.

I crinkled my eyebrow, why did she look like that?

"Well, are you the new guy Jasper?" She asked in that soprano voice of hers after she calmed down.

"Yes."

She squealed and jumped around and dragged me around school for a 'tour', which consisted of her talking about random things and me saying things like 'Whoa, wait, a cat died from jumping of the roof?'. Let's just say, I am never going in the basement again.

I finally got to my class after the tour, after asking 12 people where room 325 is.

Hopefully the day is uneventful after that.

**A/N How was it?**


End file.
